


Affection in the Everyday

by 19_empty_vacancies



Series: The Affection Verse [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_empty_vacancies/pseuds/19_empty_vacancies
Summary: By the time he’d conceded to order an uber, his denim jacket (Shane’s denim jacket, he’d been in a rush, so he just grabbed the first jacket his hand touched) was completely bogged down and was making his shirt wet as well.





	Affection in the Everyday

Ryan was shivering by the time he pushed through the front door, eager to get out of his soaked jacket. It figures he’d be out running errands right when a surprise thunderstorm hit. It also figures that when he’d left that morning it had been beautiful and sunny, so he was quite literally caught unawares. By the time he’d conceded to order an uber, his denim jacket (Shane’s denim jacket, he’d been in a rush, so he just grabbed the first jacket his hand touched) was completely bogged down and was making his shirt wet as well.

He’d kicked off his shoes and was struggling to peel the jacket off when he noticed the music playing. He’d been so in his head about the storm that the classical music Shane had going hadn’t penetrated the fog of disparaging thoughts.

Finally yanking his left arm out of the sleeve, Ryan hung the jacket back on its hook shortly accompanied by his hat.

Looking over to their bookshelf as he walked deeper into their apartment, Ryan could see the blue record player spinning. Shane’s old and worn out _Swan Lake_ sleeve sitting beside it. The tall lamp they had tucked into a corner beside the fiddle-leaf fig tree (that they’d battled a soccer mom for three months ago) was glowing warmly.

His boyfriend, when he finally noticed him after passing their couch, was like a scene from some old Hollywood movie. Grey light filtered from the far window, its reach just ghosting over Shane’s hair as he laid on the floor, hands on his stomach and eyes closed. Taking in the music as it blended so gracefully with the storm raging outside.

Shane finally noticed him as he walked over, his head tilting back to send a soft smile his way.

The atmosphere Shane had cultivated had him whispering his “Hey, big guy,” as he moved to kneel by his hip.

Shane blinked slowly as he turned his head to take Ryan in completely, wheezing softly at his disheveled hair and sticky shirt. “Have fun out there?”

“Oh tons.”

Ryan’s focus was pulled to the soft shirt Shane was wearing, the sense memory of how it felt beneath his cheek this morning flooding his system. How it’d feel pressed against his cheek and twisted beneath his fingers now had his nerve-endings lighting up.

His thoughts were disrupted by a hand gently pulling on his shirt. Seeing he now had his attention, Shane let out a barely breathed “Come here” as he pulled him in for a kiss that warmed him to his core and made whatever lingering upset over being caught in the rain flee the building.

Kissing Shane always had that affect on him. Whatever fear or loud thoughts he had were instantly quieted, dismissed like a hand waving through smoke.

When they parted Ryan didn’t go far, just moved to lie down. Head tucked into the soft fabric he’d been thinking about, arm coming up to rest against Shane’s shoulder. Eyes closed, Ryan tucked a smile against the strong heartbeat beneath him as Shane’s arm settled across his back, fingers trailing up and down in slow passes.

“You been down here long?”

Shane hummed lazily as he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. “Maybe twenty minutes or so?”

Ryan liked listening to Shane’s voice like this, vibrating deep in his chest. It tickled against his cheek and made him feel warm. He could listen to him talk for hours in this position, _has_ listened to him talk for hours in this position. Honestly, Ryan was ready to spend the rest of his life like this if it meant he could hear Shane’s voice from deep within his chest, could listen to and feel his heartbeat against him.

Ryan would do a lot of things if it meant he could stay in this bubble of warmth with Shane forever.

Sometime later, the record’s stop broke through the warm haze clouding the couple and Ryan got up to flip the record over before retaking his place. His descent was paused to press a kiss to Shane’s forehead and watch that soft smile bloom. After he resettled in his previous position, Shane’s hand snaked up to lift his from its place on his shoulder. Cradled in his, Shane moved it to press a series of kisses across his palm and thumb before replacing it on his chest and holding it there.

Ryan could feel himself beginning to doze, warm and content, with the sound of the storm moving in the distance and faint pops of dust intersecting _Swan Lake_ as the record spun. Shane’s hand trailed up his back to brush lightly through his hair, fingers rubbing at the short strands at his nape.

“Love you, Ry.”

He burrowed deeper into the fabric of Shane’s shirt, breath coming out in a content sigh.

“I love you too, big guy.”


End file.
